Bleach art online
by blasterjoker
Summary: Ichigo,Ulquiora,Orihime, Grimjow, Lillinette and Stark are all trapped in Sword art online. Lillinette and Stark have become human , and can die. Can Ulquiorra help his team clear the game before everyone he cares about dies or loses Someone they love? Pairings are slash so there is no cannon pairings.
1. The begaining

Grimmjow groaned it was getting annoying to eat hollows to get his strength back. He thought he was going to die from Nnoitra's attack on him. It didn't make sense how one number was stronger than the other to the point of nearly killing him. Maybe the fight tired him out more than he thought.

The next thing he saw was another hollow eating a dead hollow, he looked like a giant bat with the feeling of a vasto lorde so he didn't dare to touch him. However he saw it turn a green eye to him and heard:

"Grimmjow, what's the news on lord Aizen?"

He almost shit his pants, that was Ulquiorra.

"Aizen's dead or something, the guys a traitor anyway he killed hallibel" Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra folded his wings and looked around. The amount of hollows had increased in this area in the past week, if there was time in Hueco Mundo.

"Lets get to Karakura Town in the human world" Ulquiorra said opening the Garganta.

Grimmjow looked around and then at Ulquiorra. As much as the two fought they knew it was smarter to stick together, so he followed Ulquiorra into the Garganta.

Stark woke up from his sleep to a growling in his stomach. Hunger. He never felt hunger before but that wasn't all. His blood felt warmer and could feel a slight pumping. It occurred to him. He now had a beating heart. He groaned and saw lillinette with a pale skin but no horn they were no doubt humans now.

"Seems like I won't be sleeping and won't be alone" said Stark looking for a place to get food.

By the time the garganta got Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to Karakura town, they had a house, money and food. Stark was also getting a job. Stark ended up as a under cover shopper.

As they got into gigai, they looked around. They then found a house for sale and gave the realtor cash. As they moved in, they took off the arrancar uniforms and went to bed. They needed to shop for more clothing and other things later. Like next day later. For now they were content to survive in a house. Neither had to worry about being attacked, neither had to wonder what orders they had, neither really wanted to be kicked out or leave, and neither did have a grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki who brought them there. They took their couches and slept comfortable for the first time since they were supposedly killed. Nnoitra was dead. Grimmjow was sure he was done in by shinigami and in whatever the shinigami did to hollows. It was peaceful.

The next day, they woke up and showered one at a time. Ulquiorra took five minutes and Grimmjow took ten. The two then got their clothing and set off. The two went to the mall and picked out jeans that were baggy and skinny. They had seven of each; two black,three blue and one red, and one grey. They also each bought seven shirts; one grey, one white, one black, one red, one white, one green and one dark blue. Then they bought beds, chairs and table with delivery. Needless to say, once they were done both were happy to use them. The beds especially. They didn't care that they had no sheets, or pillows because to them this was comfortable. They would still buy them but not immediately.

Days went by and everyone was surviving most were bored. The testing advertisements came and Ulquiorra figured it would be a good opportunity. He applied like Kirito. He got the nerve gear. He somehow had it fit over his Hollow mask and calibrated it to fit him and with his link start he beta'd sword art online. The beta test he won after showing why he should beta test the game. It turned out having both computer skills and some knowledge of swordsmanship really helped. He had gave his letter and after a bit of time with the letter saying he was a soldier which was the truth he got in. They sent him gear and beta right away. He somehow got it over his real hollow mask and let it tell him what to do to calibrate it.

His name Bat Demon he gave him black hair like his own, green eyes and the palest skin making him look like a zombie, or vampire. He picked it up instantly and was the top beta besides Kirito. Each were equal and each avoided collaboration. He loved the place with all it's color and warm weather. He lived where it was very dull and very cold Orihime had asked him for a jacket countless times since she wasn't used to it but he was. He like Kirito was addicted to the game. Then the beta was finished and he had to exchange the game. He then got a game a week before it was released in stores.

He then was link starting again. The game had sold out. He had got one for grimmjow since he was getting bored unlike Ulquiorra he was not a beta tester and had to do the calibration and all on the first actually fit over his real form too. He called himself cat demon and Ulquiorra started to show him around. He was a good teacher. Grimjow's katana was the main weapon despite how he wanted it to be claws which Ulquiorra said would be a later move. After all he couldn't get higher than floor eight. The claws would be after that it had to be floor ten at least.

Orihime had got a Nerve gear as a contest prize for weirdest food that was tasty. It was a first prize. She was meaning to just get third prize which was two thousand yen. Oh well at least she got something good. Her contest entree was green tea cream in green tea. It wasn't her weirdest by far and was really delicious

"not that I recommend this for an early morning before work you'd be driving your boss crazy" joked the announcer.

When they gave her the Nerve gear, she thought it was a cool helmet. As soon as she shown it to Tatsuki she found out it was more than a cool helmet. Ichigo's gift was the nerve gear and game from his dad as a way to get him like a teen. Everyone knew Ichigo's dad was not the most responsible but he hated to see Ichigo lose his childhood and teen hood. "Come on be a teen for once the world doesn't need saving and I got it from here on taking care of your little sisters" He said with a wink.

Lillinette had begged Stark to get the gear, she bought the sword art online game. Stark ended up buying two so after some finagling, they could both have two gears on the same game. He couldn't let her go in by herself. The fact was he was scared to go to work because he'd have to leave her alone. Half the time he had nightmares about coming to his house being blown up or worse.

Orihime, Ichigo, Lillinette, and stark all also started on the same day. Lillinette chose what looked like her and bought daggers. Her name was not changed. She also made her outfit look like her old arrancar uniform in cut so people could see her B cup chest. Stark face palmed at it.

Orihime chose animal tamer and based it on how she looked not knowing she had a twin nearby. Her animal turned out to be a three tailed kitsune kit. She noticed it could cast illusion and healing spells. She named it Kurama.  
Ichigo changed nothing. Stark changed nothing either but both of them bought skinny swords. Then stark heard a "oh this girl is hot." He looked it was Kline hitting on lillinette. He then kicked him hard. "That's my daughter you filth" he said before buying a cloak of beginners so she wasn't revealing. Kline then went shopping where he spotted Kirito.

"is that you Kurosaki kun?" asked Orhime turning around as she spotted Ichigo.

"the one and only" said Ichigo as he smiled putting his sword into the sheath on his back.

"yay!" she said going and hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back despite how he now felt they were just friends. Somehow all the crushes fizzled out when they returned to earth. Ulquiorra started creating his own created his own guild because he was the best one for it being a beta tester, the strongest player he knew, and the strongest in real life. The Game Demons was the name of the guild he created.

He then noticed the bells and everyone being teleported there. This spoke badly he had finished the guild just in time. He saw the Game Master and knew it was bad. He heard the speech and was glad he wasn't human but still it unnerved him He saw the mirror and everyone who used it changed. Grimmjow saw it too and threw it on the ground saying "no screw this. "They looked around and saw four people they knew. Ulquiorra began adding Ichigo, Orihime, Stark and Lillinette he already had Grimmjow and hearing this he needed them to stick together he had Kirito added from when they were Beta testers. Stark and Lillinette were human now and this made him more scared. He really didn't want those ex hollows and his few living friends to die. He wasn't even sure that if they died a second time they would ever exist again.


	2. The Meeting

A month later, Ulquiorra and his team of five were still on floor they had become a party and a guild when Ulquiorra and them met on a quest when Orihime got lost. She and Ichigo were in a party. The same was with Lillinette and Stark. The four became part of the party that was Ulquiora's and then his guild. They were still without a tattoo or uniform. The only way they stuck out as a group was that they barely interacted with anyone else.

They watched at the end as things unfolded. When Diabel said six, Ulquiorra knew he had to use all six members according to their strength. Grimmjow was the highest speed and Ichigo was the highest strength. Orihime was for great for defense and with her kitsune provided healing. He was the most sensitive, Stark was the most resistant to things like poison and paralysis. Lillinette had the title assassin for achieving the high stealth ranking.

Orhime heard kibaou's rant and waited to attack Kabul but Ulquiorra put his hand on her head telling her to calm down. Grimmjow offered her some water and she gave it to her kitsune. It was calming to take care of her kitsune. She had came to even talk to Kurama when alone. It was hard to stay sane but with Kurama she was more likely to hold on than not. Having Kurama around was like having a cute pet that let out purs or chirps.

Kirito, had also been on floor one and heard it all. He was very upset he did blame himself for the two thousand deaths. However Agil up and fixed that and he felt better but he hoped Cline was actually winning and not one of the two thousand dead. Illfang the Kolbold Lord and his three Sentanals would not be easy and he was glad he teamed with Asuna a solo player. He never teamed up but knew how to do it.

Right after that Ichigo said "Throw your books away a beta tester only knows the old not the new." Ulquiorra nodded. After all the game menu is diffrent from the beta. There was no telling how much was different. All of this talking and walking was making the girl's thirsty. Lillinette went to get some of the drink not realizing it had alcohol in there. Stark face palmed. "Not again" He groaned as she got up and started swaying from one cup. She was a light weight as she had done this before as an arrancar as well. Only last time didn't end up with him catching her until she was puking her guts out.

"That guide book will be obsolete tomorrow I am sure" he said Everyone but Grimmjow threw their books away. They only needed one and Ulquiorra was sure the reason for the deaths was that the game changed enough that the guides would be useless. Ichigo and the others then joined the party while Kirito and Asuna ate.

Grimmjow was sipping a drink when he noticed a pretty black haired girl named Sachi. He hit on her a little his drunk bar way up high his body swaying. She giggled and added him as a friend. The friends of hers were laughing. Lillinette was over filled and Stark was trying to buy anti nausea herbs. Her eyes were glassy as could be. Orihime and Ichigo were getting their equipment repaired. Ulquiorra decided to stock up on potions. They were the back up their job was to take out as many sentinels as they could. Sure they could have been the right flank but Grimmjow wasn't sure he'd want all that sharing.

The next day, tensions were high. Everyone knew how to do it but it never seemed like enough practice could be done. Kirito had to teach his party member how to switch. Grimjow gave Ulquiorra his guide book. Ulquiorra nodded. Orihime started to tug on her hair nervously. She was in the far back so Kirito didn't see the party of six behind him.

Then they came to the tower door. Why there were no monsters through the tower, they didn't know. Then the guy with blue hair gave his speech and Orihime gulped. It was now or never as they opened the door. The place was pretty but not a place you want to stay in and as it brightened and they heard a roar they got ready. The boss battle had begun.


	3. Boss fight

Ulquiorra checked the guide book and saw so far it was the same. The Ruined Kolbold Sentinels came after them. Asuna and Kirito took one, Grimmjow had one chase him, Kabul blocked another. The one that chased Grimmjow, got lead to Ichigo. Ichigo then hit it in the front cutting a good chunk of life. Ichigo got hit a few times and attacked when it had an opening. Lillinette then came and struck it in the back using her dagger. It got destroyed at the same time Asuna and Kirito's were. Kirito then took care of one on his own.  
Ulquiorra and Grimmjow hit a few blows to the main boss. Each got slight grazes as hits. Then switched with Ichigo who dealt more damage in less blows. Again he got hit before hitting back from an opening. Lillinette stayed behind and ran to make sure nothing was spawning. Stark threw a rock much like Kirito did on a boar. It didn't do much damage but it was enough. Others joined in too. Once it was red on the last bar the bull threw its main weapon and bucklar away. Then Ulquiorra and grimmjow started heading to the fox and getting health up. Orhime hadn't been hit because nothing came at the fox's direction but her speed and stamina was running low.  
"SHIT" said Ichigo when he saw the blade. His eyes widening and anzyity creeping in his voice. He was used to bad but not a big red dog that could kill him because he wasn't full shinigami.  
"that is not a Towar" said Ulquiorra seriously. He was a freaking Beta tester and like Kirito was worried about this fight based on that little lack of Intel. How many tried to fight the boss and got that far only to have that?  
"I thought the sword looked funny" said Grimmjow crossing his arms. His voice dead serious The attack patterns changed and Kirito tried to warn Diabel. The guy was flung and people were attacked. "Damn I hate when I'm right sometimes" said Ichigo as they both watched the ex beta tester die. Ulquiorra threw the guide book down. That Odache could be the reason some of the two thousand had died.  
Kirito and Asuna together took on the boss even if the cloak was ripped in the process. Orihime blinked seeing this girl who looked like her but another hair style. Then it tried again and Kirito helped fight it off with the two beating it together. Then it hurt Kirito and the black guy who confronted about beta testers giving the guide books before shielded them. Ulquiora hit from the back ichigo the side and Grimjow the other side. After the four that surrounded it failed.  
It tried to attack again and Kirito took it on. Then he asked Asuna for help "one last attack" he said. Together they beat him. Once beat Lillinette started searching for items. Stark searched for money. Kirito got last attack and cloak of midnight. It increased his stealth by three. Lillinette would have killed for that. Still she did have a nice number to the stealth and was now working on other skills like detection.  
Everyone was cheering till Kabul told them not to. Everyone watched tense. Then he asked why they let Diabel die. Ulquiorra was like "so that's what his name was" Kirito was confused and repeated the last part. Then he said "admit it you knew which technique the boss was going to use. You could have told us, then Diabel would have stood a chance. He wouldn't have had to die!" There were murmurs but Ulquiorra and his guild had no way to defend anyone and killing them would only prove it more in their eyes. Then a random guy said he knew why Kirito knew and that was because he used to be a beta tester. Then he explained his reasoning. The accusation of him knowing but keeping was bad. Then the guy tried to geta the beta testers flushed out.  
Kirito then created that he was a Beater. When Kirito left Ulquiorra said he was a beater too before they all left. Ichigo watched Asuna getting the guild tip from Kirito. However Orihime was also watching. They got some good items like Ulquiorra got a new green Katana and Grimjow got some boots. Ichigo got the dog collar. Orihime couldn't help but die figuratively of laughter at ichigo's face.  
"What do I do with this thing?" he asked  
"you wear it of course" said Orhime laughing. Ulquiorra just raised an eye brow in response.  
Then they too along with Ulquiorra left. The demons were now famous at least for their leader.


	4. growing feeling

A day later, Orihime got dueling challenges. She won them but after this, she was tired of them. She couldn't say no. Ichigo was getting the same problem and after three days, Ulquiorra disbanded the guild and each went separate ways. He could deal with it but not those two.

Orihime was good and asked to join Knights of the Blood Oath. They agreed even thought she'd make a great double. Orihime let that pass. Ichigo also joined. Durring this, he met the black smith and wanted a stronger sword. It was a black skinny one by the time she was done. It was like his tensu zangetsu. Both were now very strong and now well liked. Ichigo would hash out ideas with Asuna and she'd give her opinon. Orihime didn't get duel challenges because everyone was afraid of Asuna. Her kitsune had stayed in her pack and she was torn between liking being mistaken and hating it.

Grimjow went in at floor eleven and joined the Moonlit Black Cats. At first it was hard but once he convinced them that he'd bring them good, they welcomed him like he was a long lost member. Even Sachi was getting fond of him from the fact he protected her, to the fact he'd get her good items. One day on April third, he got a quest that required him to be far away.

Sure he got that they had a new member but he didn't understand why. He then tossed his Katana out for some new hand blades wich were like his claws of panthera. He was halfway to the super sonic skill wich was where you had the max speed possible. He was in the guild for Sachi after all. He still had to become stronger and stronger it was like the real world where you work to be with the one you love all the time.  
He was on his way back even at his max speed it would take a day to get back to head quarters. His poor Sachi had to wait for her good night buddy. He hoped this sheild of reistance would help her out. He saw the name Kirito on his guild list and relaxed some. She was in good hands with him. After all despite his level hiding he knew he was as high as Ulquiorra.

The cats all teased Sachi for being a scaredy cat. "well you are until Cat Demon comes around" said one of them making her blush. Ever since he hit on her she'd blush at his name and memory. The two were just on the edge of dating. He was always busy getting her things. She vowed when he left again, she'd be stronger to not make him worry. After all making him worry was bad.

He came back the next day and gave her the sheild of reistance. Her eyes looked into his. In one moment Kirito could see why Sachi felt so strong. He then tapped her on the back just enough to make her lips land on Grimjow's. The hollow blushed. Never had he ever been kissed or thought he'd be kissed by the cutest girl. It's not like anyone called him attractive or that girls fought over him.

She pulled back and apologize. Grimjow just kissed her back in response. She closed her eyes and let he mind shut up. It would feel better in real life they both knew but neither voiced it. For doing so would taint this sweet moment they had. Grimjow looked at Kirito. "thanks man she is a nervous wreck the people should stop putting her on the front lines both her equipment and her mind is not the best at that.  
"will you stay here with us?" asked Sachi.

"I promise I will not leave this guild." Grimjow said before softly kissing her again.

 **a/n sorry about the long wait i've been busy recently and been needing to edit this chapter**


	5. love and a deadly trap

By May the two were dating. It was so cute Kirito couldn't help but smile. However Grimjow had got another quest that lead him far away and he kissed her good bye. She hadn't been the same especially since Grimjow didn't come back. She went into fear and depression wondering if death was better then this frail could it be called a romance? They teased about replaceing her equipment but she refused. Even if Cat Demon had no interest in the relationship, she still did as messed up as it was.

It got so bad she couldn't get any sleep. As Kirito calmed her down, Grimjow had a bad feeling. He hurried as fast as he could. He hated this but at least this long a** quest he got a teliport crystal for his trouble. Kirito tried to get her to sleep despite feeling akward about her being not his girlfriend or his cousin that he called his sister. She did look like her though.

While the main guy was going to look for a house, they went to a higher level dungon. They went to the hidden door. Kirito warned them not to go in the room turned red and filled with enemies of all sorts. They couldn't teleport and quite a few died from being swarmed.

Grimjow had really bad feeling and pressed on his girlfriend's name. He then saw where she was and teliported there. He then started killing the eneimies and made sure they didn't get his girlfriend. He then panted as his health was lower than safe. He then looked at the chest.

"Really all that trouble over that peice of shit" Kirito and Sachi looked in there and it was just a top hat.  
"They all died for this?!" Sachi said looking pissed off.

"thing's worthless too" said Kirito sadly as he tossed it on the dungon floor.  
"what a rip off" everyone said at the same time. The couple walked out first and Kirito went away right afterwards. After that, he went and teliported out of there. He kissed his girlfriend and asked her if she wanted to have of a house of her own. This made her blush and she nodded. Kirito laughed and said he'd take a break from guilds for a while.

He went to the the guildmaster and told him what happened and how he was taking a break from the guild world because he was a solo player for the longest time. Grimjows level thirty should keep everyone happy. The guildmaster was sorry to see him go but he knew that it would be rough for him.

He bought a small house next to Grimjow and Sachi's. Both were content. Grimjow and Sachi bought furnature, windows, and a few doors. Grimjow took lots of time building the house and placing the furnature. Sachi was buying the furnature and directing what went where. She even got her creativity skill increasd and they had a nice house that was small but still big enough for the two of them to live comfortable.

"and that was my last quest without you" said Grimjow once they entered the complete house. He then put some cat ears on Sachi. She laughed and kissed him. They were perfect to her.


	6. plot thickens

Ulquiorra and his two remaining members all looked strong as the three got easy quests and kept grinding using levels and skills. Ulquiorra was a high level of fourty. His equipment included the cloak of shadows past, a boss drop from the second floor, Black boots of midnight, his trusty poisoned screach, a green sword that was his drop on the first floor, and Amulet of the Moonlit Sun a quest reward from a rare vengeful witch quest. His stealth was high but so was his healing and detection.

Stark was level thirty five. He had the wolf fang throwing ey were semi large throwing knives that did a lot of damage. They came ten in a bundle. These were an item you forged yourself with the wolf fangs you collected. He also had the wolf pelt armor wich allowed you to stay warm even in coldest again had that made but it was your tayloring called for six pelts unless you didn't want the hood wich then only called for five. He had boots of the dragon wich upped his fire reistance. His amulet of the fox allowed him imunity to poison and stun by fifty percent. The amulet and boots he bought.

Lillinete was level thirty four. She had Armor of the assassin wich increased her stealth and speed by twenty was given to her for taking an assassination quest in wich you had to kill an NPC without getting caught. Her boots were boots of the cat increasing her stealth and e boots of the cat were a chest item on the fith floor. Her knifes were both long knives called the wasp stings. These she got forged by Stark as she killed the Wasp Queen and collected the stingers. Her Amulet of the Smoky Eye was a gift from a guy crushing on her. It could hide her stats from players not in her party. This came useful for duels.

"We are about to try for the boss on the fifteeth floor" Said Ulquiorra and started writing everyone on his friend's list and anyone in his vencinty for help. Grimjow and Kirito accepted Orhime and ichigo rejected it Ichigo even wrote that Ulquiorra could beet it as is because it was ment for those in the thirties. The espada sighed and invited Grimjow back into his party. The cat accepted and teloported right to where Ulquiorra was.  
He had boots of the rabbit wich inceased his speed by sixtyeight percent. He had got that as his first boss drop. He had Amulet of the Jaguire wich increased it another twentyfour. That eas a quest reward. His Katana had switched out for claws of the feline monster. His claws he had got recently.

The eleventh floor had been cleared out except for the closed double doors. Behind those closed doors was a big butterfly. She had big red wings with a black insect body with little blades on two of her front feet. The red wings had giant green skulls on them and she had dark purple eyes that saw them and flew down ready to attack she had three health bars. "that's one ugly butterfly" said grimjow as he crouched on all fours like a cat ready to pounce.

"It's a hell butterfly" said Ulquiorra drawing out his sword and Stark his throwing knives. Then soon they all attacked killing it with ease because Ulquiorra was so high leveled and the poison effect wouldn't do much on Stark so after that they advanced to floor sixteen.


	7. new love

Ichigo was walking around. He then saw Asuna "hey orihime" he said and Asuna looked and shook her head pointing at her name. "oops sorry Asuna whats up anyways?" he asked as she was coming from a scouting mission.

"We need to find a safe zone we got a lot of injured ones here" Ichigo nodded.

"The closest safe zone is an hour's walk but you need to avoid damage if you guys are in the dying zone"

"None of us are that low" she replied to ichigo.

It was august. The monster that was a boss who dropped the item called the note book. This item allowed for you certain amount of knowledge on creatures you took down. They were not like the guide book which had the bosses but also old data. These note books had new data. There were so many rumors of where the boss would be no doubt there would be. All hints said school so many were looking for a specific school of sorts.

"are you going to try to beat the bad teacher?" asked ichigo

"Maybe I'm not sure it's not a boss we need to beat" replied Asuna leaning against the wall. Ichigo had become her go to for strategy despite him not being a general or what ever is normally used to lead people in battle.

"True and it's powerful with nothing of value. If we risked our lives now, that would be such a bad move because the drops won't be worth a lot when you think of it. Yes you can get a lot of money for the drops but we are on no shortage of money. The other bonus would be the note book but it's not really for bosses so it's not a big deal in my eyes."

"my thoughts exactly" The started walking to the safe zone. Monsters came after them these looked like big apes that were purple. Ichigo had to ask if they were a computer vius or an enemy they seemed so bizar. They soon took down five more without much trouble and made it to the safe zone.

One of the items you could get was School girl uniform skirt. It lowered your defence but raised speed and agility.  
"ummmmmmmm that's awkward" said Asuna

"you're telling me" replied Ichigo. They then go to a sword shop and ichigo's mouth drops. Zangetsu (shikai) was right there in the window. Ichigo then bought it and Asuna asked why he would spend so much money for a sword.  
"when I get out of here I'll show you why." he said rearranging his armor so his two handed weapon would work. Asuna laughed. Only ichigo would get so excited over a sword.

"If we do see each other" said Asuna

"trust me I'll look for you even if it takes years I'll find you, and show you why this sword is so important to me" replied Ichigo

"alright I promise I'll help you find me. I'll leave bread crumbs" said Asuna with a wink

"are we hansel and grettle now?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know you tell me" she said and kissed him.


	8. new love 2

a/n: hello everyone! hope you enjoyed your easter, theres a bleach reference hidden in the story so can you find it? well if you can then good job and if you can't then take your time, anyway have a good day everyone

Kirito went to find the next town. He was thinking that this place would be a good place to crash his stamina and wake was almost gone. He was glad that later on his teleport crystal would take him again if he needed it. He went and saw who he thought was Asuna and said

"Hi Asuna" He said and Orihime laughed. Her fox came out and Kirito face palmed. He always got the two girls mixed up. At least this girl was the more easy going. After their nap they had at he forgot where, the two would joke around.

"you going to battle the boss?" she asked.  
"I think I can get a few strikes in but I'm not delivering the final blow if it becomes too risky to stay there"

"I see what you mean then try my fish sauce chicken sandwich" Kirito looked hesitant.

Orihime could cook as good as Asuna but her sandwich combinations were not normal. He then hesitantly said sure. Because despite how her combinations may be scary, some taste good. He had tofu and mik, cheder in white sauce, pork with soy sauce and blue cheese, and finally wolf stewed in vegies. He took a bite and had to admit this one was strong maybe if it was lightly sauced it would have tasted better. He asked if she had water to wash down the sandwich. She then just gave it to him. He then took a swallow and ate his sandwich. After the last bit he needed a swallow of water. It unfortunately had a two use thing.

They went by the armory where they sold school uniforms. Orihime bought one and put it on. She wanted to not be flying her guild right now. Kirito had a hard time breathing she was hot as a school girl. He then bought the guys uniform and put it on. He had a high recovery rate so why not. Orihime checked him out. She then turned away shyly and kirito saw the one he bought was the sempai one which turned girls shy automatically except for teachers. Then he looked around. The freaking school boss would show up any second.  
Literally as he thought that a woman was falling from the air. When she landed, she was huge and had four health bars. She was ugly and looked like a strict school teacher her dress was even a grey black or a dark grey to black. Her hair was grey and she had spectacles. Her weapon was a big ruler she wielded like a sword. Orihime then used her own weapon and her kitsune to land a few blows on the woman. Kirito watched as the ruler came down and hurt orihime a couple times. She healed but her kitsune and her needed to rest.  
Kirito came and delivered a few blows to the teacher. They were half of her first life bar. She was knocking kirtito back with he blocked her attacks but he wasn't as bad off as Orihime. He soon saw people who were coming in for the rare items. Kirito backed off rather than fight those guys. He was not one who relished killing or the thought hurting other players. He took Orihime in his arms bridal style and took her with him out of the battle.

"w-wait a minute Kirito kun, what are you doing?" said Orihime

"what are you talking about? This place is trashed and it's going to take forever to find a clear spot"

"I'm heavy" She said burring her blushing face into her hands.

"oh it's not bad you're lighter than I thought" Kirito said as he dodged fire both friendly and enemy.

The light girl was a big help that she was wearing almost nothing in terms of weight so they were out of danger and re-healing before having to worry. Once they were at the in, Kirito set her on her own two feet. They were in a safe zone after all. He paid for their room and Orihime paid for a bath to recover her stamina, health and to wash off the dirt factor. Kirito was so tired he just went to the room, changed to sleeping robes, and went to bed. He was lower stamina then she was. He slept dreaming of his little blushing Hime.


	9. leveling up

a/n:heres an update on ulquiorra

* * *

 **Ulquiorra was dusting himself off. It was a place that reminded him of a samurai village in movies. He even saw a bandit steal a Samurai's katana. The guy Ulquiorra was, He took out the enemy no problem. Then he got a quest that would level him up. He was already on floor seventeen. His other guys were busy grinding up on floor sixteen. The battle of yesterday filled his news feed as he went and gave the sword back to the samurai receiving the tickets to the kabuki theater. This was where a sub boss was to appear the dark kitsune Yami. He wanted to cringe at such an obvious name. He was sure that someone ran out of names to use.**

 **Ulquiorra went to the Kabuki theater getting ready to battle. He could hear a gong go. The theater had these people that were nothing but horrifying masks that made Ulquiorra think of redeads from legend of Zelda. The bodies were white and emaciated making ulquiora feel like he was going to be sick. They didn't even sound normal. His hair was standing on end as he heard what sounded like a scream of a murdered woman come out of the center. He couldn't see anything but red eyes. The name of the monster was Hiei the flying shadow. That was what he thought was the boss. He couldn't be more wrong. He heard what sounded like wings but he couldn't see the monster.**

 **A masked minion came after him and he sliced it just barely dodging another. There were six of them in all. Five in a circle around the boss which Ulquiorra needed to be extra careful of because despite his disadvantage, the monsters could tell where he was as long as he stayed still. A pair came at him, one on each side, he spun around slashing them both. The darkness would be darker after the guys broke. He'd be temporally blinded with light only for him to be blinder than before. He then did a trip slash as two of them came after him. He was so pissed that this was not beta tested. He felt the air of one jumping and he rolled away just in time his hair had got cut but that was all. Ulquiorra started to breath slow trying to concentrate and adjust his eyes to the darkness. Soon as his heart rate slowed down , he started to collect himself.**

 **The next thing he knew the boss attacked. He saw a chunk of his life bar. He had to act quickly. He then went to the far left of the stage. He then watched as a black shadow started coming after him. He arced his sword upwards slashing only cutting off a clawed finger. It made a roar this time. Then he rolled under it and slashed upwards again. This instead of only cutting something off gave a bit of damage. It slashed at him and a good chunk of his regenerated health went away. He then felt another swish like an arm that would come down to attack him, and slashed at it. A minion came after him and he counter attacked just in time. He looked away to avoid being blinded. He then heard the flapping of wings. He aimed for the wings as he jumped cutting them off and taking a good sized chuck out of the boss's life bar. He heard a thud and saw more damage if it was barely a sword strike worth. It roared in anger. Ulquiorra could see fangs of a feline or some predator. He could at least tell the shadow had a long skinny tail.**

 **The tail thing brought him memories of his old secret hollow form. He had a tail; he had wings, and could see even if the others could not. He stood on two legs disintegrating in front of Orihime. When he was done he saw that the shadow was like his hollow form only less pretty. He grabbed the tail and yanked the monster to him parrying the blows with the claws till he saw a perfect opportunity. He slashed upwards cutting the monsters health bar in half. He then rolled and slashed the legs which took more health off. The monster caught Ulquiorra by surprise and took a good chunk of his health. Then he slashed in a way to cut the throat cutting the hp down to only one hp left. Ulquiorra then stabbed the belly and the monster shattered. It did look like his hollow form only with claws, and horns. Ulquiorra laughed.**

 **"I beat myself and I wasn't even able to see it"** **He then went outside and waited for his party to catch up and perhaps they could beat that thing too.**


	10. evolution

Lillinette and Stark went into a cave this was a quest. It was to rescue a few girls. The girls were all of marrying age. They had to split from Ulquiorra to grind up when this quest popped up from an old man trying to find the girls who vanished. The cave was huge like you had to map it huge. Stark went in first. It was dark on the inside but not black. There were these toad like green demons with staves. Lillinette took care of them easy needing the experience.

As they got deeper they could hear laughter, and music. There was soft candle light until they came into a room that looked like a palace with a screen door, a bed, silk and women in silk kimonos. They all had circlets around their heads and looked happy. Stark looked confused but each talked about that they were happily the wife of and each had a different name then the one they were supposed to marry. There were five in all. It was after he talked to the fifth one that made it clear. These girls were all in love with someone else.

Soon they saw a long, white ,haired man with cold eyes. He had pointy ears but not animal like ears. His kimono was white. He had two bars of life. He had fangs and white claws. Lillinette then asked who he was. "I'm lord Makai of the west. " the guy replied Lillinette had to cover her mouth not to laugh. Lord demon. More like Lord sesahomaru had changed his outfit. She studied closer. He might have the shape of him and a cold personality but he didn't have details such as missing an arm, the fur of the crescent moon mark. He had two red bars on his cheek. His eyes were golden slits unlike Sesshomaru's golden eyes that had no slits.

"Why did you kidnap the girls?" asked Lillinette

"I did not, I mealy gave them a way out" replied the demon.

"A way out?"

"a way out of a lovless marriage these girls were in love with each other's fiancés and came to me to make that dream come true" Stark blinked at this before a new quest was offered. Kill the hunter.

The quest told them to kill a hunter who was getting on lord Makai's nerves because he was in love with the girls and wanted them for himself. Stark noticed that you get the same award for killing the hunter as you get for killing Makai. So the game had you choose which side you allied on you kill a human you are on the demon's side, you kill the demon you are on the human's side. Stark hoped he wasn't making a mistake as he clicked accept and exited out the quest to rescue the girls.  
The hunter was easy to find and like the demon had two health bars. Lillinette and Stark had to dodge arrows, knives and hop over spikes. Lillinette was almost afraid he'd be tough until he had one long reloading point and went to town attacking him. Stark was also attacking him but unlike Lillinette, He had more of his life taken out but was little effected by the special arrows which was the opposite for lillinette. He soon was dead as they both struck him at the same time taking out his last bit of health.

The hunter dropped the cloak of the assassin which completed Lillinette's collection maxing her stealth and greatly increasing her speed. Stark got the amulet of the wolf which put his resistance to cold at a hundred percent. He still had a lot to go to complete his wolf collection but he could say without a doubt that he'd be ready to take on whatever came next. He laughed and felt ready to take on the boss. When he re thought about it he decided to take on the boss with Ulquiorra and Lillinette it would be suicide to take on a boss alone. However with those two and possibly Grimjow they would be unstoppable.


	11. lemon

It was a warm September day. Grimmjow looked at Sachi who was content. The two of them were moving at a nice pace but damn if Grimmjow didn't want more when he saw her in her expensive lingerie.

It was a quest item he got to keep. The silk panties and bra set made her look more like a woman and less like the shy child she could be. They were pale pink and lacy. The first time she tried them on, she freaked out because they were different for her normal under garments. After a lot of going back and forth, they came to an agreement. She'd wear them only if he had something else to over them. A cream ,silk, night gown became the choice. It still was enough to drive the blue haired man mad though.

Growing her hair out also added to the older look. The cat hollow groaned he couldn't remember the last time he jerked off let alone had sex. Sachi was an all too tempting idea but he wasn't sure if they were ready. They said they would take it slow after all and a month ago they were French kissing and making out.. He got up when his girlfriend's hand came into his.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly

"to think so I don't do something we will both regret" He kissed her on the lips.

She shook her head kissing back.

"If we don't do it before we are back we will never see each other again" She looked into his eyes as she said this.

She was cupping his cheeks. Her fingers shyly caressed his jaw line. "I I might be a virgin but I have a vivid imagination"

She then changed her clothing option to just her panties and bra that he had gave her. She covered herself a bit shy and insecure but wanting it.

"How about I just take the next step fingering and touching you?" said Grimmjow as a compromise. She nodded and he softly rubbed through her panties first. She shivered in pleasure. He soon rubbed harder and harder her sensation becoming more and more pleasurable. Sachi's cheeks flushed with a light dusting. He then took the panties off and started tracing the outside of her vaginal region and her pelvis. She then shivered and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. He then kissed down her stomach in gentle loving kisses. She could feel her eyes starting to lid and her body starts to heat up. Her clit started swelling and he lightly caressed it causing her to blush more intensely as her pleasure pooled in her gut. She couldn't help letting out a soft moan and shyly biting her lip as he started to finger her inside looking for the magic G spot. As soon as he brushed it, she cried out becoming much wetter and her eyes were closed. Done with his fingers, Grimmjow started licking her where he had fingered. Sachi was panting now as she felt like she had to pee but not. It was weird but something she could see loving. "G-Grimmjow please" she begged as he licked her G spot making her cry out again. "in s-side me" she said shyly. He then nodded and undid his pants and shirt. Sachi watched and licked her lips. He looked hot and she felt so lucky to have this with him. He then kissed her as he slid in his at least six inch cock inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. As he kept thrusting, she got closer and closer till she couldn't take it anymore. She spread her legs and orgasmed. This brought the blue head also to his climax filling her up.

The next round, He came first but she was just barely behind apparently imagining him cumming inside her was enough to send Sachi into an orgasm. He kissed her after that and then kissed her throat. He managed to do that without taking off her bra. She had always been self conscious of that so he wouldn't remove that now. He couldn't say that in the future he would leave it on though.

After the sex, the two laid down cuddling. Grimmjow put her panties back on. She was too hot for the cream night gown though. He got a nice view and the blue head thought she looked best like this second to when she orgasmed.


	12. meanwhile

**alright well change; there is 1 pairing from Bleach, Yoruichi and Kisuke, but i hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay decided to take another break**

The doctors found it strange as they found patient Sachi with nothing aside from cum coming out from her. This had them scratching their heads how could the body produce cum when it didn't produce a period. That was something they were going to ask the scientists later. Conversely the same thing was happening at the fourth squad who had Ulquiorra and Grimjow in their care.

The head nurse, Unohana was astonished to find a thick white substance in the catheter.

"Either that's infection or you just had sex" she said chucking.

She pulled the tube out and sent it to Mayuri and got him a new tube. She then looked at Ulquiorra who looked almost dead. Both of them were out of gigai's which was why they found them there. They found that according to Yoruchi a miracle. Since both had been forgiven by Orihime after the arrancar rescue, they decided to make them honorary members of Ichigo's squad. Stark and Lillinette were treated in the human world as was Orhime but a fourth squad member kept an eye on them both in case they needed soul healing. Ichigo conversely, was in the human world in his dad's hospital not the quincy hospital like Orihime was or the main hospital Stark and Lillinette were in.

"it's cum actual arrancar cum so they can reproduce and it looks like all you need for sex is nerves and brain." said Mayuri making Unohana jump as she was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear him come in.

"it looks like" he continued.

"that the Hogyoku merges DNA which one of the two being dominant decides if you are Vizard or Arrancar. I can't wait to see what mixing a vizard and Arrancar will achieve will it be the same as mixing two vizards, or two arrancars? So much to learn and study" His eyes lit up making her creped out and wondering if he'd actually got off on experimenting on things.

She then readjusted her stance "you will not be touching them" she said with the smile that made her subordinates do what she said. He then left making her sigh in relief as she went away to check on the others.

"this is ridiculous dad" said Karin panting.

She had to take over Ichigo's duties and it was messing with her school work.

"Rukia said that Ichigo took down menos grande how am i supposed to do that if my body gets exhausted from something that isn't that powerful?" She had her out zanpakuto and what was it, ironically a soccer ball.

Her soccer ball could turn into a spiked ball and chain and she used it to spike and bash heads in. She was always tired after one hollow though. Kon was used in her body but never Ichigo's, he was still in there, and he was just trapped in a mindscape. A lethal mind scape to be exact.

Orhime was visited by Tatsuki. "I'm sorry miss she won't know you're here" said the doctor.

Uryu sighed at this. There was no way to pacify her unless he could get her out without seeming rude.

"Tatsuki I know you're worried and I am too but we need to give her space she can't tell we are here but her body can get sick if exposed to outside germs"

He said and with that she walked away unsatisfied. Uryu looked up to the sky praying to all that was holy for ichigo and Orihime to make it out alive somehow. He'd never say it out loud but they were his friends. The best friends he had.

Kiskue and Yoruichi were lucky that Kisuke thought to make a visor that allowed him to see their progress.

"She's a good one for Ichigo " said Yuruichi smiling.

"I'm curious about that boy Orihime's with though. He has no powers but in the game world he's like an Ichigo." Kiskue nodded.

"Perhaps now she can get over that silly crush of Ichigo." Yoruichi winced for the longest time Orihime loved Ichigo even told her cat form when Ichigo was asleep.

She wasn't sure if calling it a simple crush was the word. Orihime did everything in there so Ichigo wouldn't be hurt. No calling it a crush was like calling what she had with Kiskue just friendship.

"No I think they are like me and you before I finally decided to settle with you." She said taking a sip of her tea.


	13. choices made

Ichigo was so busy and was grinding levels He soon came across a nice dear from the forest in floor nineteen. His stamina was extremely low. On floor nineteen was a village and this quest to save the village ran him ragged. He needed to stay in the healer's tent. It was the first quest he did. He gave the shells he was collecting when he got the deer, to the blushing bride who was making a gift for her husband. She gave him enough exp to get a good start in leveling up again. He then went to the healer's tent and laid down. He dreamed of the blushing bride which made him wake up. He was captured. He and the native friends were captured by some nasty cowboys.

It gave Ichigo two choices. He could leave the natives and gain gold and upgrades or he could do the hard way and try to help the natives escape. He looked at the blushing bride who was weeping now. She looked like Rukia which stung him. Then he looked at the healer who looked old enough to be someone's great grandma. He looked at the chief who was greatly injured. The husband, who asked Ichigo to help him locate the berry bush or paint, was not there. The little girl, who gave Ichigo the quest of helping her find her brother, was injured badly. They were in trouble.

Ichigo choose help them escape. They were his friends NPCs or not. He got a little achievement for that called loyal friend. Then it told him to send one of them to the whipping post. Ichigo looked serious once a day he had to send one person outside to the whipping post and they could not send the same person multiple times in a row. The substitute soul reaper did not like this. He then looked at them all almost all the women were in full health and the males were not in full health besides him. He hoped that his achievement would be exchangeable later on.

It was a tough decision but he then chose the inking he couldn't choose himself. Eventually they took the chief to the whipping post and whipped him cutting his health down low and all of them were allowed to eat. Ichigo regretted the choice after he made it but everyone was given food and water which healed everyone just a little bit. He wondered around thinking of a way to help them. Then there was a rat that came in. The rat could only heal as much as one piece of bread would. He chose the chief and got an everyone ate today message and a zero in the deaths counter. He went to sleep as did everyone else. After this he had to choose another. He chose himself and they dragged him out. He then was strapped to a whipping post. A good portion of his health was taken down like almost half his health. Afterwards though came a woman who offered him freedom in exchange for leaving his NPC friends.

Ichigo said "I can't go.. Not without my friends" When she asked why, he said his friends helped him and were loyal to him so it would be bad manners to not do that same. She looked moved.

Ichigo then went into the dungeon again and saw all of them healing nicely the chief was at a quarter of his health. Most women were in full heath. He would use the women as a last resort. He then had the hard choice of who to pick. He chose the healer and got a new achievement protector of the weak. However when the healer came back there was a new opening as the healer brought one more thing of water. Ichigo made sure everyone but himself got water first.

After the fifth day, they broke out but the women were caught. Ichigo went and rescued them. The price of the rescue ended up putting him close to death and behind several others but he was fine as long as they made it. After all Ichigo would rather die than have betrayed any of his friends NPC or otherwise. It still haunted him despite the victory because he saw his friends suffer and he had to play a role in it. It really scared him and made him sick even after he got to head quarters again.


	14. update

ok so i know we haven't updated in a while but we've been on a long and well needed break, but i'm gonna have to extend it due to personal reasons. do not worry for i am fine, just busy with school and my personal life.


	15. Christmas

**a/n: thanks everyone for reading and following our stories so far, hope you like this chapter and have a great day**

It was Christmas and all of the towns were lit up and such. Kirito was sitting on a bench deep in thought. He got word of a snow boss who would drop an item that could revive people in death. He was curious enough to investigate it but didn't want to die. He then went to look for anyone willing to party or pair up with him. He found who he thought was Asuna till he saw the companion and knew that was not the case. Orhime looked over at him and blushed.

"H-hi Kirito Kun" she said embrassed.

Ever sense the rescue the two had been shy around each other.

"Hey Orhime chan I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me in the snow" Kirito replied in a shy manner.

She nodded and lifted her hand up. Kirito took it and they left holding hands. They walked and looked at the snow on the pine trees. She spun around catching the snowflakes on her tongue till they heard bells and looked seeing the boss. This had the two shocked.

"we need to get out of here!" He called out.

It was too late and Orhime got grabbed.

"Kusol" cried out Kirito.

He then grabbed his sword and started attacking only to be seeing two people one of them Asuna and the other Orihime recognized.

"Ichigo!" she cried out in delight and the orange haired guy nodded back.

"We are going to get you back inuoe" He said and looked at her health.

"do some attacking of your own this guy has high health" Orhime nodded and landed a blow resulting in some damage.

Kirito then charged and landed a blow. The others dodged and Orhime suffered damage. She was too far from her kitsune for that to be of any use. Fifteen seconds later both Asuna and Ichigo was doing a double blow where they cut while switching sides. Kirito then jumped and then with two hands brought his sword down on the monster. Orhime then attacked and suffered the recoil but it was enough for her to be dropped.

Orhime fell and Kirito scooped her up. He then took her to get healed as Ichigo and Asuna traded blows with the creature and Kirito joined the fray. He charged his sword and then sliced and cut a good portion of it's life as it was only one life bar left. Ichigo then did the same giving a finishing blow.  
Everyone leveled up and was exhausted Ichigo had made everyone but Kirito a party member and Kirito leveled up just from his own fighting. Kirito looked and he got a weird item. Mistletoe used for decoration or could be made into a crafted ammo called god killer arrows. This confused the four but all of them but ichigo had them. Soon Asuna was rolling her eyes and set her mistletoe over the two.

Kirito and Orihime stared at each other before he finally kissed her. Their eyes closed and he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. It was a chaste but deep kiss and when Kirito broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "

it was about stinking time I mean you two have a thing for each other but you needed a push. Maybe Orhime can stop talking about how she wished you two would kiss. Now she's going to talk about how she's been kissed but I rather hear about today than hear about how you rescued her and she wished you and her kissed that day." Asuna said with her arms crossed and her eyes being rolled.

Orhime blushed and looked down at the words.


End file.
